Nathaniel Appreciation Week 2018
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Seven days to appreciation our favorite tomato! Bonus, they are all Chlonath! Day 1: Art; more like art auction. Day 2: Hero/Villain BEWARE OF DEATH ANGST! Day 3: Favorite ship. Day 4: Red; Alice in Wonderland AU. Day 5: Friendship; College AU. Day 6: Future; "I don't deserve to be loved." Tumblr prompt. Day 7: Nathaniel at Night; Buzzkill inspired surprise!
1. Day 1: Art

**Day One: Art**

If you asked Nathaniel Kurtzberg a week ago what his Friday night plans were, he would have said staying home and sketching. Never could he have imagined himself at an underground art auction. The club above had a heavy bass beat, but the basement was somewhat quiet with hushed conversations. Being invited and even presenting a piece was not his intention yet here he was, in his best formal wear surrounded by all sorts of people.

A week ago, he had been sketching in the park, hours had gone by and he had many drawings but couldn't pick one to finish. A man, later known to be Alan, had noticed him, and started a conversation about his art, they had traded tips and Nathaniel found out he was an art dealer. It seemed too good to be true when Alan asked for a commission from him. Of course, he said yes, to turn down an art dealer was like career suicide. The guidelines were simple, he wanted a painting that Nathaniel thought was best and to have it done in a week. This caused a nervousness in his stomach, but determination beat it out. Yesterday he brought the finished painting to the gallery Alan worked at, he loved it, then, Nathaniel found the catch. The painting was not going in the gallery but to a secret auction held the next night. He should have been flattered that he was picked to present a piece, even if it could be illegal. He didn't think so, but it was strange that the auction was secret, what else could they be selling. Nathaniel was worried, but Alan assured him that he would be getting 25% of the sale if the painting sold for over three thousand. Nathaniel was skeptical, but he needed the money if he wanted to go to art school next year, and if he did well tonight then perhaps Alan would let him participate again.

Looking around the current area he noticed some important Parisians and others he simply couldn't recognize. Grabbing a champagne flute off a nearby waiter, he was determined to blend in and network. If his painting generates conversation he might be commissioned for real, instead of some gathering in a club basement. Just as Nathaniel was about to take a small sip of the liquid he caught a familiar flash of honey blonde. Lowering the glass his teal eyes searched the room for her. He couldn't be sure it was her but seeing high profile people in the room he had an inkling she could be here. Walking in the direction he saw the flash he soon discovered he was right, a distasteful look on her face and her fake laugh was confirmation. Chloe Bourgeois was here, a secret auction, with- with Alan? Nathaniel was confused, what was Chloe doing on Alan's arm? She looked bored, more than her usual in class boredom, her face would occasionally sneer up like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Curious to find out why she was with Alan to begin with, he went over to strike up a conversation.

"Hello Chloe, Alan, this is something isn't it?" he tried his hardest to seem casual, but the curiosity was eating him up inside.

"Red! Oh my, such a surprise to see you here!" Chloe launched herself from Alan's side onto his right arm and took his flute from his left hand. She downed it and put it on a passing tray. "Come, we simply must dance!" She practically dragged him away and to the small dance area. What was happening? Was she drunk?

"No, I'm not drunk you stupid Tomato, and yes you did say that aloud." She huffed. Nathaniel couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Chloe, what is going on? Why are you here? Why are you with Alan? Why are we dancing!?" He was in a bit of shock but kept holding her while they swayed.

"Listen here Red, no one can know I'm here. Alan knows something about my father, so I come and supervise his little auctions. I loathe being here with him. Such unsavory people, and for once your company is preferred over others. Now, what are you doing here? You definitely don't belong."

"Alan wanted my art, I thought he was going to put it in his gallery, but he wanted it for tonight. If it sells over three thousand I get 25 percent, and, well, we all can't be the mayor's daughter." Nathaniel blushed a little, Chloe looked at him with kind eyes, something he had never seen before in her blue orbs. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck I a gesture of comfort. Too soon their dance ended, and a gong was rung to signal the start of the auction. Many things were auctioned, all for thousands, jewelry, more art, even land and houses. His piece was bound to come up next.

"So, Tomato, what did you end up painting?"

"Just the heroes of Paris, I figured since they're my favorite they would be someone else's." Nathaniel had painted the trio of heroes sitting and laughing on the Eiffel Tower. His painting was up now, and he could see Chloe's reaction to it. Queen Bee was in the center, Chat Noir on her left with his head thrown back in a laugh, Ladybug on her right leaning toward both with a huge smile on her face. Bee was his favorite hero and she looked radiant in his painting, everyone else noticed too. Chloe couldn't stop staring at it until Nathaniel spoke. "That one is mine."

"Twelve thousand!" Nathaniel jumped back in shock from Chloe's loud voice. She had bid on his painting. He heard the auctioneer say sold but now he was staring as Chloe left his side to go to the stage and sign for her piece. Nathaniel went to Alan to discuss his payment.

"Come by the gallery tomorrow and I'll have your money. You did well kid, there might be a next time after all. Ah, Chloe, did my boy here convince you to buy his art, instead of some jewelry?" Chloe came over with her new purchase neatly tucked under her arm, she lightly shoved it into Nath's arms.

"I'll have you know that Nathaniel is very talented, and I bought this because it was the only brilliant thing offered tonight. Now if you'll excuse us, it's getting late and I want to hang it up." A quick, disgusted peck on Alan's cheek, and Chloe grabbed Nathaniel's hand and they left upstairs through the club. Chloe's limo was waiting, and Nathaniel tried to open the door for her, but she wrenched it open and threw herself inside. He went to follow her, but the door closed. A second or two went by before he heard something like 'Tomato!' and he opened the door himself, climbing inside. Chloe sat curled up on the side seat, her shoes off and legs tucked under her golden dress. Nathaniel gently placed the painting on the seat next to him, it wasn't long before they pulled up outside her father's hotel.

"Tell the driver your address, he will take you home. Thank you for making the night bearable." She gave him a courteous cheek kiss in passing on her way out of the car. Leaning back in for the painting on his seat, she looked at him and he was in shock. "You really live up to the name Red huh? Also, this painting will look great in my room maybe one day you will see it." Nath was blushing so hard at this point he was sure Chloe was both tipsy and sleep deprived with how nice she was being. It was complete opposite of their school interactions, granted he never met her outside of school.

"Goodnight Chloe, I too had a good time." He managed to kiss her cheek before she completely pulled herself out of the limo and closed the door. Red Faced by his burst in confidence he told the driver his address. Chloe went up to her room, a slight blush still on her cheeks. What was with her tonight, Pollen was rubbing off on her. She sighed and put the piece of artwork on her desk, she would get someone to put it up in the morning. For tonight she would just be happy she finally had something of Nathaniel's that was of her, Queen Bee, and her favorite Lady and Chat.


	2. Day 2: HeroVillain (Warning! CH Death)

**Day Two: Hero/Villain (Warning: Character Death)**

 **It's so fitting that today is the day of my cat's birthday and the day I wrote this was the day he died. I cried while writing this and I hope you don't cry while reading but it is heavy with emotions. Skip if you wish!  
**

It happened suddenly, all miraculous holders are aware of the limits but a case like this rarely happens. The cure had just dissipated, and everything was fine. Queen Bee watched her beloved Paon Bleu leave in the opposite direction, the battle was over and although they both didn't use their powers they decided to part. Her eyes widened as she saw him make a leap across a rooftop, he didn't make it to the other side. Instead he clutched his heart and fell, gripping the building with one hand, he slid down to the ground. Bee rushed to him screaming for people not to touch him.

"Paon! PAON!" He was breathing but passed out, his right hand still clenched over his left side, over his miraculous, over his heart. Quickly, Bee lifted him into her arms and rushed to the nearest hospital. A cure couldn't reverse whatever was happening since it happened after, this was internal due to the holder. His kwami holding the transformation for him was as lucky as Ladybug's lucky charm because Bee wouldn't know what to do with a civilian Paon. Her love was cradled in her arms, they were partners, heroes of Paris together. Sure, he would visit her as Chloe and leave her beautiful feathers or sketches and be only friendly toward Bee, but she was head over heels for him, both with and without her miraculous mask. The hospital allowed them a private room in a semi private wing and got to work checking his vitals. Queen was wrought with worry and paced as they tended to him. They asked her all sorts of questions and she only told them what she had seen and that is wasn't Akuma related. Eventually they got an IV in him and he was sleeping or unconscious she wasn't quite sure. She asked for honey and slipped into the private bathroom when they left. He was transformed, so technically she was his only family and she couldn't get a hold of the Chat and Bug.

"Hurry Pollen, eat up!" Chloe dropped her transformation and shoved the little honey cup into the kwami's arms. She had a sad look on her face while she ate.

"Why don't you stay by his side as Chloe?"

"Pollen do you hear how stupid that sounds! I came in as Queen, I need to leave as Queen. Are you finished yet?" The little bee nodded, and Chloe hastily said the transformation words and excited the bathroom.

She was not alone in the room this time. An old man was there by Paon's bedside, looking him over. She assumed he was this Master Fu that Ladybug talked about because he fit her description of him.

"Hello Bee, taking care of our bird, I see."

"Master Fu, I presume?"

"Ah yes, nice to finally meet you, Chloe Bourgeois." Shock was evident on her face as he shook her outstretched hand. It fell limply back by her side and she stared at him and Paon.

"Do-do you know all our identities?" She took a step closer to the other side of the bed and reached out to hold the Blue bird's hand.

"Yes, I do, and no I won't tell you his. His kwami wouldn't mind but she is keeping the transformation because he is in pain."

"Pain!? Why is he in pain? What happened? Do you know?" Chloe was borderline losing it. Her lover was strapped to the bed with needles and a machine putting out beeps for his heartbeat. She hated hospitals, she hated seeing him like this, his brows creased, and face scrunched in pain.

"It's very rare that this happens. You know how holders tend to get traits of their animal. Well, bees crave more sweet things, cats purr, and for the peacock," Master Fu got a terrible look on his face a mixture of pity and sadness maybe even some grief. Bee was held in suspense, she knew of these tendencies they would often get but Paon Bleu didn't seem to show anything. Now he might be showing but whatever it was, put him in the hospital. Chloe was distraught while waiting for him to continue. "The peacock, though rare, gets congestive heart failure. It hasn't happened in many years but for some reason it might be with this boy."

"What!?" Fu ignored her outburst and patted the young male on the head and whispered in his ear. Then he went to leave the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Bee, my condolences to you and the team." He left, and Chloe broke down.

Tears streamed down her face, mouth slightly open in shock, she turned to face her lovely bird. Paon was going to die, they all were eventually but this was just too soon. Just the other day he mentioned his 17th birthday was in April. He won't make it. Chloe fell to the ground; her legs couldn't hold her any longer. She sobbed on his arm, the steady beeping started to slow then pick up rapidly. Nurses rushed in and Queen Bee was forced up and out of the way. This couldn't be happening. They fussed with him trying to determine what was wrong. Chest paddles were rolled in and his jacket was opened, they knew better than remove his miraculous. Chloe watched in horror as they did what she had only seen in movies and dramas. His body convoluted of the bed a few times and the beeping stopped to a flat monotone after seconds. Fear gripped her own heart as Chloe threw herself to the bed on top of him. Pounding in his chest she yelled at him.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID BIRD! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS QUEEN WITHOUT HER KING!" A complete sobbing hysterical mess collapsed on his chest. Her emotions were everywhere, and she hoped the bird could still feel them. One second. Two second. The doctor in the room looked at his watch.

"Time of death 11:52 am."

"LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!" Queen Bee screamed at l of them, if she wasn't wearing her mask she was sure her mascara would be all the way down her neck with the tears she has shed. Everyone scrambled out and she finally let her transformation fall. She stared at the body of her lover, she needed to know, and she needed to tell his family. "Please," She whispered. "Please let me see him, your fight is over. I'll take care of everything now." A blue light engulfed the room and them. Chloe and Pollen gasped at the sight before them. Laying in the bed, with a small crying blue kwami on his chest, was Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Chloe collapsed to the floor for the second time, more hysterical than the first. Her lover had been so close, this whole time. Sure, she was sometimes cold to the Tomato, but she also had a soft spot for him. She was a wreck, Pollen came to nuzzle her neck and the new kwami tried to hold her hand and cry with her. Chloe wasn't sure how long she had been crying on the floor, but the dark purple butterfly went unnoticed by her. The kwamis noticed and backed away trying to get her attention and calm her down. It was no use. The Akuma touched her miraculous comb and the kwamis watched in horror as not even a second later Chloe stood and transformed. Dressed all in black she looked like a grim reaper, all was black except her hands. She went to the window.

"Chloe, wait, you can fight this."

"I'm not Chloe anymore, I'm Deathtouch." She picked up a chair and threw it to smash the window. "I'll bring death to everything." With that she jumped out the window to go cause havoc in Paris.

 **Sorry for the tears, if any**


	3. Day 3: Favorite Ship

**Day 3: Favorite Ship**

 **Y'all know its Chlonath ;)**

"YOU STUPID TOMATO HEAD!"

"YOU'RE AN AIRHEAD BLONDE! IS THAT COLOR EVEN REAL!?"

Gasps could be heard from outside the bathroom door. Chloe had started an argument with the tomato and both carried it into the bathroom. Everyone chose to vacate and not get in the way. Adrien tried but ended up just rolling his eyes at Chloe's antics, this was the third argument this week. The class was listening and cringing. Some had left and only a few remained to hear if Chloe would explode. When that happened, everyone tried to be on the farthest end of the school because of her shrill voice and screams. Nathaniel had gotten a lot more confident lately and sometimes even started the fights with Chloe, it was rare, but Sabrina knew better than ask what happened between the two.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, MY HAIR IS MORE REAL THAN YOURS RED!" Chloe was tiring of yelling with an audience, she brought them to the bathroom for a reason. "You ready?" She whispered to him and he nodded taking a step back. Yelling his next line, he made sure people behind the door would know it was time to leave.

"WELL, YELLOW IS A HORRIBLE COLOR ON YOU!" Nathaniel smirked and made sure Chloe knew his eyes were on her while he looked her up and down. Her yellow sundress was the opposite of horrible. It clung to her waist and flared when she walked, all tight up the bodice and held by thin ribbon straps. Chloe smirked back and took a step closer to the wall that was at her back. In her patented shriek, she delivered the final line.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She threw in a loud foot stop just in time to hear the door to the locker room shut. Hoping they were alone, Nathaniel finally made his move. Rushing toward one another their lips met in a heated embrace. Chloe's hands grabbed at his shoulders to pull him towards her. His left hand went to her hair and his right seared her waist through her dress. Her back hit the wall, she moaned into his mouth. The sensation of his warm body at her front and the cold wall at her back was erotic. Her hands went into his hair and she broke their lip lock to bite his ear.

"You put on a great show today."

"I know how arguing gets you all hot and bothered." He ducked his head down to run his tongue down her neck and suck at the junction where neck meets shoulder. She shuddered and let out a gasp, hands twisting even more in his red locks. "This dress looks fabulous on you. You've been a tease all day." Chloe let out a true laugh and pulled his face up to eye level.

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention to me." She smirked and gave his lips a quick brush of her own.

"Chloe, you passed my desk three times today and I sit in the back of the room. I'm surprised no one else seemed to notice. We had to have the argument or people will get suspicious." He ran his hand down her back to rest even with his other pulling her hips closer to his. She lifted her leg to wrap around his.

"Do you ever think we could not be a secret? I'm sure people wouldn't find it so strange."

"Babe, they think you love Paon and I love Bee. If we get together it will be a catastrophe." Nath smirked, and Chloe rolled her eyes resting her forehead against his.

"Stop hanging out with Chat. Please." She sighed. "Just shut up and kiss me, you stupid bird."

"As you wish, my Queen." He kissed her, and she kissed back with equal passion. The pair chose to argue in public and be lovers in secret. Their lies were as tangled as them, but they didn't care. For it was stolen moments like these that mattered. The two of them, in love, couldn't help themselves. On patrols they could be together and in classes they would argue. Such was their lives of going from partners to lovers. They didn't mean to reveal their identities, but Chloe was terrible at keeping hers a secret.

He found his Queen and couldn't be happier. He knew Chloe was in love with Paon Bleu ever since he became part of the group of heroes. She would always gush about him in class, and he would be embarrassed but when he found out she was his Queen Bee he had to do something. He would visit her hotel balcony and leave her beautiful feathers and even some sketches he had done of her as both Chloe and Bee. She argued with him back then, demanding to know his identity so she could kiss him senseless. That made him blush as red as his hair and he left after telling her to hurry and figure it out.

A few days and visits went by till one afternoon where he stopped by as Paon Bleu and she hit him. Not hard, just a light slap on his chest and buried her face in his chest. He was confused and gave her a tentative hug. She was mumbling but he heard his name followed by her trademark 'stupid tomato'. Grinning he transformed and gave her a smirk, glad she finally figured out who he was. Chloe just rolled her eyes and gave him a mind-numbing kiss just like she said she would.

Back in the present, the bell rang causing the lovers to jump. Chloe blushed, pushing off the wall, she detangled herself from him and went to the mirrors. Nathaniel came behind her and hugged her, pressing feather light kisses to the back of her neck. She tried to elbow him and mumbled about her hair and makeup. He chuckled.

"I love you, Chloe Bourgeois."

She sighed but gave him a bright smile through the mirror. "I love you too, Nathaniel Kurtzberg."


	4. Day 4: Red

**Day 4: Red**

 **Alice in Wonderland AU**

 _Ugh. Why do these things happen to me? Red isn't even that great a color anyway. Neither is this blue on me._ Chloe Bourgeois was painting white roses red. She hated it. She wandered into the garden at her father's country house and saw something peculiar. A boy with rabbit ears was frantically running around and babbling about being late. Chloe had just woken up and thought she might have still been dreaming but a pinch to her skin told her she was not. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed the rabbit. _Dumb move that was._ She had met plenty of strange and colorful creatures in her time here. Wonderland they called it, well, it was a wonder, that's for sure. She got caught up in yet another garden in this world, guards with playing cards on their jackets were arguing, and once again her curiosity got her. They were arguing about the color of the roses, which, in her opinion, was stupid. They were fine being white and blue. To her, the yellow ones were very pretty. She couldn't quite remember how she ended up with the paintbrush, but her hand slathered red over every petal.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A deep loud voice caused her to jump and lose grip on her brush. If fell down the front of her blue dress and white apron combo, staining it. Sighing, she turned to see what the commotion was about and who dare scare her into painting herself. She gasped, and her eyes wired at the sight in front of her.

Red. That's the color he was covered in. His hair was the color of a setting sun, a burnt orange red that went nicely with his coloring. She couldn't see his eyes from here, but she imagined them vibrant and alive. His jacket, a dark blood red, was tailored nicely to him, with twin tails trailing behind him. A large purple and red heart covered his back with a golden crown atop it. From what she could tell from atop her ladder in the tree, he was wearing leather pants. Such a dark red it was almost black or purple. She could only tell when he paced around in the sunlight. He was serious, furious, and gorgeous. She thought no one could be as gorgeous as her sunshine model, Adrien. But here in wonderland she was constantly being proved wrong about her perceptions.

Slowly she clamored down the ladder and tried to escape his wrath that he was currently unleashing on the card guards. She had just reached the edge of the garden when she heard the man yell out to her.

"Blondie! Stop!" Her shoulders slumped, and she groaned but didn't turn around. She heard his quickened footsteps come up behind her and he lightly grabbed her wrist to turn her around to face him.

Chloe's eyes widened, and she mouth opened like a fish about to respond but couldn't. His eyes were the most brilliant teal blue. They went perfectly with all the red he was covered in. He stared at her as well. His eyes were wide, both not speaking, till someone clears their throat, it was a card. The redhead snapped into action, switching his position to holding her hand, he bent to one knee.

"Could you be my beautiful Bee?" He kissed her hand. Chloe snatched it away from him and crossed her arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ranting about chopping off people's heads then ask me if I'm a bee. Ugh."

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg, King of Hearts, at your service, Miss…" he smirked and rose from his knelt position.

"Chloe Bourgeois and I would like to go home now."

"Sorry but people don't tend to leave wonderland once they've found an entrance. And might I say you look quite fetching in blue. I bet you would look even better in red." Chloe pouted at this so-called King of Hearts trying to complement her.

"I prefer yellow and black, if you must know."

"Mmm, just like a bee." Nathaniel walked forward back to the castle in thought and Chloe followed only after being prompted by the cards. Frustrated by this new wonderland character, her curiosity once again got the best of her.

"What's with you and bees?" He stopped and turned to look at her. She walked next to him and he held out his arm, she took it and he continued walking.

"Nothing much, it's just if you were my Queen and dressed like a bee, then I could call you my Queen Bee." His cheeky smirk stayed on his face as he led her into his castle, amused with himself. Chloe's blush covered her whole face and she looked away. What was it about this King that got her to feel so many things so quickly? "See, I knew you would look lovely in red." staring into each other's eyes they both knew they were falling harder than they ever could have thought.


	5. Day 5: Friendship

**Kinda from my Motorcycle!Nath, College AU. Dedicated to my dear Lairep for her Birthday!**

Chloe was on her way to her first class of the day, drawing 101. She was the new model for the class, her actual first class was marketing and was at 10am, right after. She was told to wear a regular outfit and that today was about clothing folds and she wouldn't be naked. She was relieved but also prepared for the time they would ask her to do that. Walking into the classroom her eyes were drawn to red hair, a man was bent over fusing with an easel. She looked at her watch and saw it was only 8:50, she was early for once.

"Excuse me? Is this the drawing 101 class?" Her voice rang clear in the quiet room, she startled the redhead. He dropped some pencils and picked them up before turning to her. He was taller than her and his red hair, although tied back, was still falling in his face. He pushed the stray piece behind his ear and walked closer to her.

"Welcome, you must be Miss Bourgeois. Right on time, the class will be filling this room any second, you can put your things over here." The young man directed her to a cubby system, she placed her purse and coat next to one cubby that held a leather jacket and motorcycle helmet.

"Please, call me Chloe. I support the arts when I can." In reality her father got her this job to keep her busy and have good publicity. She did support the arts but much preferred to be behind the easel than in front of it.

"I'm Nathaniel, the TA helping with the class this week." He helped her hang up her coat and she walked to the stool in the middle of the room. He followed her before realizing he still had to set up and deviated to another easel. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Students entered the classroom shortly after he said that, she placed herself on the stool carefully. The students sat down and Nathaniel began introductions and instructions. Realizing she would be sitting for roughly 50 minutes she sat more securely on the stool and carefully crossed her legs. When Nathaniel sat at his own easel in front of her she was a little shocked but reminded herself he was also a student. He asked if she was ready and she nodded.

Over the course of the class, Chloe made eye contact with Nathaniel many times, she wish she knew more about the color spectrum, his eyes were a teal blue and she was sure he could come up with many different names to describe her own. While the students were packing up she was finally able to uncross her legs and stretch. Stepping down she went to Nathaniel, who didn't looked up and was intensely focusing on his drawing of her. His tongue peaked out from the corner of his mouth and she thought he looked adorable with that concentrated face. She giggled and he snapped out of his haze to look where she once was seated, he turned to look at the other empty chairs before focusing on her.

"Focused on getting every detail mmm?" She smirked at him and walked around to view what he had so far. He got up and shielded his art from her view.

"No!" His voice startled both of them and he cleared his throat. "I mean, it isn't finished yet, I want you to see it when it's finished." He blushed and so did she, only, Chloe couldn't figure out why she was blushing or why she thought he was so cute. She hummed and purposely avoid looking at the art and him, in favor of collecting her coat and purse from the cubby. She heard him rustle around and tuck his art piece away. His charcoal covered hand came next to her yellow sweater and grabbed the leather jacket. She should have known the cubby was his but she was still taken aback by him owning a motorcycle, judging by the helmet. "Sorry about that just now, it's just that I want it to be perfect when you see it."

"Of course it will be perfect, it's a drawing of myself!" The old Chloe was surfacing and she winced, she didn't want to be fake, daughter of the mayor, Chloe, she wanted to be down to earth, artist Chloe. "Sorry, um, I believe you are talented and I'm sure whatever you draw will be great. You are Nathaniel Kurtzberg right? She apologized and turned to see his reaction, it was shock.

"Yes, how did you know my last name?"

"I was at a gallery showing the other day and bought a painting, when I asked about the artist they said it was a young red haired man named Nathaniel Kurtzberg. They said he was a student at the university. I put two and two together and here we are." Her smile was bright and he was tempted to ask her out right there, but was nervous of her reaction.

"Thank you, for appreciating the art and for buying my painting." He blushed and they started walking toward the door.

"What can I say? It spoke to me and I had to have it." They both hummed and as they were about to part she paused. "I'm off to class now but I'm free at 11. Did you want to have lunch? That's if you don't have plans…" She pushed her foot around staring at it till he answered.

"I'd love that."

"Meet me outside the business building and we can walk together." They bid one another goodbye with a smile and wave, both excited at the prospect of friendship.

Nathaniel waited outside the business building, it was quarter to 11 and he wasn't sure exactly where or when she would exit the building. He went inside the building and figured that maybe he could spot her through the door. Luck was on his side and he was able to see her golden hair falling over her shoulders as she scribbled some notes. She started to pack up her notebook into her purse and he perched himself across from the door. People started to exit the room and he attempted to look relaxed but really was nervous of spending the afternoon with her.

"Did you hear she is the model for the drawing 101 class?" Nathaniel overheard a female voice outside the door, he wasn't sure who she was talking about till another girl spoke and she responded with the name.

"Yes! She doesn't even like art! Why is she here?"

"Chloe is such an airhead, how did she even get into university?" He was going to stay out of it, but from what little he knew about Chloe, he could tell she was a nice person. These girls were in his class and were now talking about her in her own.

"Her father probably got her in."

"Excuse you, I'll have you know I got accepted on my own merits with no help from my father." The girls made their exit through the doorway, and Chloe was right behind them with her retort. Nathaniel stood up straighter, Chloe was a few inches taller than the girls with her heels on, but he could see her clear over the others. The girls scoffed and rolled their eyes, one gave him a quick glance but ignored him.

"Sure you did. You don't have any talent and your major must have been something he picked because you will never pass with your ideas." Nathaniel took a step closer to them and was about to open his mouth when Chloe put her hand on his chest to stop him. They stood still while the girls cackled and walked away, he turned to her, a questioning look upon his face.

"They are not worth your words." Her response was to move her hand to his and lead him in the direction of destination. He kept quiet and let her pull him away from the crowds and out a side door.

"So, where are we off to?"

"Your place?" He would have tripped if not for her steady grip on his arm and her teasing smirk. "I'm kidding Red, my favorite cafe is right around this corner."

"The one with the cinnamon latte?"

"Ah! Yes! That one is my favorite!" She excitedly clutched his arm, leaning more into him. Chloe laughed and stuck close to his side, Nathaniel blushed and tried to control his increasing attraction to her. She was so light and bubbly and he couldn't believe what those girls said about her. Sure her father was the mayor but she was independent and strong, she could take care of herself from what he saw. They soon arrived at the cafe and Nathaniel opened the door for her, his hand pressed lightly to the small of her back while he guided her inside and to the counter. The barista who usually served him was at the counter taking orders.

"Hello there, what can I get you today? Oh, Hi Nathaniel! And… Chloe?" she was cheery enough to greet him but trailed off a bit when she noticed Chloe by his side. She seemed to focus her smile on Nathaniel and he politely smiled back before looking at Chloe, signaling her to order first.

"Two cinnamon lattes with honey, and two of my usual pastries." the barista took the order and turned back to him ready for his.

"And you? Do you want your usual?"

Confused as to why she was asking, considering Chloe just ordered for him, he answered her anyway. "What Chloe said is fine, we are having the same thing. I decided to trust her." He turned back to smile at Chloe and she grabbed his hand. Throwing a triumphant smirk at the other girl, she led him to her favorite table by the window which was open.

"She is never that friendly with me."

"Maybe she just has to get to know you. Like I plan to." Nath pulled out her chair for her to sit in, then his own. Chloe blushed at how chivalrous he was being. Small talk began and soon enough, their coffee and pastries were delivered, chocolate croissants, his favorite. He shared this detail and many more, like how he rode a motorcycle, does commission paintings, and tutors new artists whom he sees potential in. Chloe shared her love of art but also her love for business, how growing up with her father made her like and dislike certain things. She would start with marketing and PR but wasn't quite ruling out law. The two spend an hour and a half talking before Nathaniel realized he had another class coming up and so did she. Lucky for them, it was English and they had it together. Chatting on the way there, Chloe found herself falling for this handsome young man. He was caring, passionate, even a little daring once he opened up.

"I enjoy talking to you." She couldn't contain herself and blurted it out right before entering the classroom. He paused his steps and looked at her, a smirk gracing his features.

"I enjoy talking to you too. You are lovely company and I hope to spend more time with you if that's not too forward." He wanted to be with her, but he would settle for friendship if that's what she wanted. Lucky for him she held his same thoughts.

"I value our new found friendship but I'm also not opposed to exploring our options with more time together." She sent him a wink and entered the class, he nimbly followed. This New Year was going to be fun for both of them, even if the other didn't realize it yet.


	6. Day 6: Future

**Day 6: Future**

 **"I don't deserve to be loved." Tumblr prompt. Companion piece to Day 2.**

Chloe, or Deathtouch as was her new akumatized self, roamed around the city of Paris, touching living things but no humans yet. She touched a tree and watched it shrivel up, a cackling laugh rang from her mouth as she bent low and ran her hand across the grass, watching it die. Only her hands were exposed, and she felt Hawkmoth in her mind telling her to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. She ended up under the Eiffel Tower and reached out to touch her first human.

"Chloe! Stop!" Immediately she snatched her hand back and clutched her chest, wildly looking around for the familiar voice.

"Nathaniel? Paon? Pretty Bird?" She found him, he was standing behind her, translucent, a ghost of some kind. "Wha- What's happened to you?" She reached out to touch him, but her arm passed right through his.

"Chloe, you need to stop and get rid of your Akuma."

"But I can see you, we can be together…" Her eyes started to tear up looking at his face, the one just moments ago she saw the color drain from. He shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"No, My Queen, my time is up, but I couldn't leave once I saw you akumatized." He looked just as sad as she felt, her heart was breaking again. Ladybug and Chat went unnoticed on top of the tower, watching her talk to herself.

"You don't understand! You were gone!" she shoved her hand through his chest and fell to the ground sobbing. "You are still gone! How could you leave me! What is a Queen without her King…?" Nathaniel bent close to her and tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Chloe, I love you. I only wish we had more time and knew each other outside the mask." he sighed and tried again, looking up and seeing the confused heroes slowly lower themselves closer. "You need to break your miraculous, so Ladybug can cleanse it."

"I won't be able to see you then." She sniffed and reached for her miraculous slowly. "I don't deserve to be loved."

"You do, I love you, for everything you are, and I will continue to love you. Someday we will be reunited I just know it. I need you to live for me now, for both of us, be the person I always knew you could be." He was crying now but his ethereal body couldn't produce the same effects as a living one. Chloe took the bee comb in her hand and looked at him one last time.

"I'll live for both of us. I love you Nathaniel." She kissed his cheek, attempted to, and snapped the comb with her hands throwing it toward Ladybug. The Akuma was quickly purified and standing in the place of Deathtouch was Chloe. Nathaniel was now gone, and she sniffled but held her head high. Turning to the heroes she took the comb that Chat Noir picked off the ground.

"Paon is dead, His name is- was, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. By now I'm sure you know I'm Queen Bee so as of now I'm taking a leave of absence to mourn.

"Chloe, wait." It was Chat Noir, LB didn't recover from the shock at the news of Paon's death fast enough. "You deserve to be loved, he loved you and so do I, not the same way of course but you are my best friend, my teammate, a partner, and I'll always be here for you." He took her hands in his and she realized who Chat was for the first time, being akumatized and remembering was causing all sorts of realizations. She took her hands back and turned to walk away, she let her last whisper reach them.

"Thank you, Adrien, I love you too."


	7. Day 7: Nathaniel at Night

**Day 7: Nathaniel at Night**

 **Buzzkill inspired :)**

"Why are you here?" Queen Bee sneered at Paon who was casually leaning against Chloe's hotel balcony.

"To pick a fight with you of course, why do you think I'm here?" His voice had a playful sarcastic lithe and He turned to face her. She had snuck up behind him and didn't notice what was in his hands. He held out some flowers to her scowling face.

"You are late! And there was an Akuma!" She snatched the flowers from his hand and smelled them, sunflowers, and her favorite. A smile replaced her anger as he strode closer to her, when he reached her she threw her arms over his head and around his neck. "You are lucky you weren't there, I was ruthless tonight."

"I'm sure you were, but I'm here now, and I'll need that miraculous sweetheart." Paon leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She rose on her tiptoes to meet him and try and deepen it. Quick as a whip he swept his Queen up into his arms and carried her inside to her bedroom. He reached for her miraculous, he liked her with her hair down anyway but her hand stopped his.

"I can drop my own transformation Nathaniel." Chloe gigged out the words needed and set the flowers on her vanity. The gasp from behind her made her smirk at him through her mirror. "Like what I wore, too bad you were late." She spun and leaned against the table, heels, stockings, garter, she was covered head to toe in lace and feathers, peacock feathers.

Nathaniel was in awe of her beauty, she was wearing his theme. The only reason he was late was to pick up flowers and then had to run across rooftops to be on time. When he got close he saw Bee fly off toward the sirens and figured there was an Akuma. Not wanting to get in her way he waited on the balcony for her. The city was gorgeous at night and he was soaking in the moonlight. Since their truce their friendship turned into a relationship and Chloe was terrible with keeping her identity a secret once she got comfortable with him. Nathaniel loved the night, the air, the lights, the smells and sounds. Paris was his city and Nathaniel was glad he found someone to share his love with, Chloe loves the city just as much as he does. He couldn't be sure what she had planned but that Akuma would have interrupted anyway. Her smirk was so confident, leaning on her vanity she was a dream come true for his miraculous themed fantasies.

"You're gorgeous, loving the theme." Paon released his transformation and took the broach off while stepping closer to her. Chloe said nothing and stayed put, leaning her head up slightly to look at his tall form. Nathaniel reached into her hair and pulled the bee comb from her hair and set it with his miraculous on the table. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders and he couldn't help but run his hand through her honey blond locks. Never one for waiting too long, Chloe pounced on him, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. He kissed her back with equal passion but he still had something to do first so he pulled back after a few minutes and sat them both on her bed.

"Why'd you stop" Her pout was adorable and he almost wanted to keep kissing her than do what he wanted ever since he saw it. Nathaniel got down on one knee in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Chloe Bourgeois, my Queen, from enemies to friends to lovers you have completely stolen my heart. From the first fight you took my breath away, both with your beauty and your punches." He chuckled and she stared at shock trying to process what happening. "That first kiss we had also stole my breath and I knew I couldn't fight you anymore because I wanted to be with you. You accepted a truce and this year together has been the best compared to the first. You accepted me then and now if you would do me the honor of accepting me one last time I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world. Chloe Cecilia Bourgeois, will you marry me?" Pulling the small box from his pocket he popped it open for her eyes. The center was a teardrop diamond surrounded by two sapphires, it was everything she could have dreamed of and more. Nathaniel wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as wide as she was, his fingers brushing her cheek reminded her that she didn't actually give him an answer outside of shouting 'Yes!' over and over in her mind.

"Oui! Oh Mon Dieu! Yes!" Chloe knocked him to the floor in a full body hug, she reached for the ring to slip it on her finger while he laughed and held her tight, burying his face in her neck. Embracing one another, Nathaniel realized why the night was so great, it led to opportunities and the only thing waiting at the end of the night was a new day.

 **Wow! I finally finished the whole week! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
